


Not Beyond Repair

by woodelf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Neal lives!, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodelf/pseuds/woodelf
Summary: Set after the end of 3x13, Witch Hunt, Belle's attempt to rescue Rumpelstiltskin results in her getting caught by Zelena as well.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

“So what do you think of your new plaything?” Zelena cooed, shoving Belle into the cage and quickly re-locking it. “Isn’t she pretty? Don’t you want to touch her?”

Rumpelstiltskin advanced on Belle, his eyes finally seeming to focus on her. “Mine? To play with? To touch?” He asked in that high-pitched voice. He reached out to touch Belle’s hair, and despite wanting that very thing a moment ago, she found herself involuntarily flinching back. 

“Oh, yes,” Zelena purred. “She came to see you; she must want to be touched.”

Rumpel splayed his hand upon Belle’s bare throat, then trailed his fingers down to the swell of her breasts. “So soft.” He licked his lips.

“Rumpel, don’t do this,” Belle forced herself to stand still. “Remember who you are. Who I am. You know me. I don’t know what this witch has done to you, but fight it. Fight her control.”

:Oh, he did fight,“ Zelena informed her gleefully. "I won.”

Rumpelstiltskin circled around behind Belle, as if inspecting a prize, putting his back to Zelena. He slid his hands down to Belle’s hips and pulled her flush against him. In a voice so low it was little more than an exhaled breath against her ear, he murmured “ _Play along,"_ and kissed the side of her neck, then gave a manic giggle. 

Hope soared through Belle. Those two words had been in his normal low, throaty voice, and out of sheer relief, she giggled herself.

"What are you laughing at?” demanded Zelena.

Belle turned in Rumpel’s arms to face her. “Hearing that voice coming out of this form,”:she explained, smiling in a way she hoped would madden Zelena. “Do you know who I am? I was his maid, in the Dark Castle. If you think to frighten me with the beast, it won’t work. I wanted him then, as he was. I would have been his for the asking. Like this?” She reached out and combed her fingers through Rumpel’s disheveled locks. “I admit, I’ve never had an audience before but… Oh – is _that_ why you’re doing this? Has no one ever wanted you, with your green skin and your cold heart?” Belle’s voice turned deliberately cruel and cutting. “Do you need to get your pleasure vicariously, by watching others?”

With a roar of rage, the cell door was flung open, and Belle was dragged backwards by harsh fingers digging into her shoulders. The door slammed shut again before Rumpelstiltskin could react. He flung himself against the bars. “ _Mine_ ,” he howled, eyes mad and glittering. “You said she was mine!”

Zelena glanced from him to Belle, and then sneered, recovering herself. “I don’t think you’re going to like this as much as you think, my dear. Take her,” she commanded Rumpelstiltskin. She thrust Belle back into the cell and re-locked it. “Take her hard!”

And with a flare of skirts, she was gone.

Leaving them together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rumbelle cage smut that everyone demanded. I had to take Neal out of Rumpel's head for this, because otherwise it was just kind of squicky. I'm sure nobody will mind throwing that bit of canon out to the curb to be picked up with the trash. This chapter was separately posted as a sequel titled "In The Dark" on tumblr.

As she left, Zelena threw the light switch, plunging the cellar into darkness.

“Rumpel!” As soon as the Wicked Witch disappeared, Belle tried to throw her arms around Rumpelstiltskin, but he shied backwards.

“Am I? I was, once. Yes, that’s my name. Pretty maid. Smart maid. Always so smart.” He came forward again, and ran his hands through her hair and down over her shoulders, cocking his head quizzically. "“Take you,” she said. Take you where, I wonder? Not very specific, was she?“ He giggled, then his voice broke and dropped, his face crumpling. "But you shouldn’t be here, shouldn’t be here. Now she has you too.” His voice rose again, a hysterical note entering it. He couldn’t stop touching her, fingers fluttering, needing to verify that she was real and not a dream.

“Rumpel.” Belle caught hold of the sides of his face, sliding her hands up into his hair and causing him to still. There was the faintest sliver of light coming in from the cellar door, and she strained to make out his face in the darkness. “What happened?”

“I don’t _know_. Can’t remember. But my dagger. She has it. I can’t protect you, Belle,” he said despairingly. He backed her up suddenly to where the wire of the cage met the cold cinder block wall. “Why did you come here? I never thought I’d see you again. But I thought you were _safe_.” She felt his breath hot on her face and then he was kissing her hungrily, and Belle did not resist. He tilted her head back and trailed hot, wet kisses down her throat, palming the sides of her breasts and unable to stop himself from pulling her hips tight against his. “The others? Bae?” he asked desperately. Despite everything that was wrong about this situation, Belle moaned, and grabbed a fistful of his hair, rocking back into him.

“Safe. We’ve been looking for you. None of us can remember how we got back to Storybrooke again; but we figured if we were here, then you must be, too. He knows I was coming out here, if I don’t report back in, he’ll come looking with reinforcements.” She tugged his shirt out of his trousers and slid her hands up under it, smoothing over his bare back. “We’ll find a way out. You’re not alone anymore.” A year. It had been a _year_. Her body seemed to know this, even if her head didn’t, and Belle didn’t care where they were, she needed to touch him as much as he needed to touch her. She reached down and cupped him through his trousers, and Rumpel groaned and pushed himself into her hand.

“Oh god, we can’t do this, we can’t do this.” He wrenched himself away, crouching down on the floor and raking his hands through his hair. “She’s watching, she might be watching, _always_ watching.” His voice rose again, agonised. “She’ll hurt you too, she’ll hurt you too, she’ll make me hurt you.” He began rocking on his haunches.

“Rumpel!” Belle’s eyes were beginning to be able to distinguish shadows, Rumpelstiltskin’s a darker one that shifted and moved. She cautiously inched forward and squatted down next to him, seeking and finding his hands and squeezing them, her heart breaking at the thought of what he might have suffered, and vowing vengeance in her heart. She couldn’t see him, not really, but she could feels the heat from his body and smell the distinct scent that was him, not soap nor aftershave nor any particular clothing, but he himself. “She turned off the light; how can she see anything to watch?”

“She might be listening,” he said feebly.

“Well if she is, let’s give her something to listen to,” she said fiercely. “Do as she said.”

“What are you saying?” He rose sounding horrified, and backed away slightly. “I can’t do that, I won’t do that, I don’t have to –”

She followed him, caught hold of the edges of his open waistcoat and pulled him with her until her back was against the cellar wall again

“I thought you were dead. Don’t you remember what that was like? What if we never get the chance to do this again?” She reached down, stroking him, and he let out a sound like a soul in torment, his body responding despite himself.

“Don’t say that.” He had given up hope for himself, but he would not accept this fate for Belle. “I won’t let her hurt you,” he vowed fiercely, crushing her to him, trying to drown out the voice that asked what if he was the one commanded to hurt her... “You don’t want this. Not here. Not in a cage. Look at me: I _stink_ , I’m a mess, I’m not the man you knew, I should be dead. I don’t know what she’s made me do, Belle, you don’t control the Dark One and just leave him to rot in a cage, I must have done things, and _I don’t remember_.“ His voice rose in anquish. That was what maddened him, that gap in his memory, from the time he had stabbed his father to finding himself under Zelena’s control. What had he done, under her command? He seemed to hear voices in his head, whispering of the dark possibilities, voices that refused to be quieted by the spinning. Once again he was a caged beast, but this time it was not of his design. But he couldn’t bring himself to pull away from her, could only plead, eyes near-closed, reveling in a touch meant to bring pleasure instead of pain.

"I know exactly who you are, Rumpelstiltskin. And what you are, and that’s mine. Whatever that witch made you do is none of your fault. But tell me to stop and I will.” She could feel him growing, hardening beneath her hand.

“I dreamed of this, dreamed of you, so much at first, until it hurt too much to remember.” He gave a stifled sob. “When you walked in here, I thought it was a dream, and then she came, and it became a nightmare again – if we…I don’t think I can be gentle.”

“I don’t want you to be gentle.” She glanced down briefly, working mostly by touch, and unbuckled his belt with a few rough, quick tugs, then opened his trousers and reached in, freeing him. She wrapped her hand around him, all heat and silken skin, and a breathless sound escaped his throat. She moved her fingers, up, down, and a moment later he was urgently rucking her skirt up and tugging her underwear down, filled with the need to be inside her. She deftly kicked the garment up off of her foot and into her hand, shoving it into a pocket. And then his fingers were between her legs, calloused and nimble, seeking any moisture and drawing it towards her clit, circling over the nub.

“Belle – are you sure?”

“Touch my breasts,” she ordered, wrapping a hand in his hair.

He needed no second invitation, opening the buttons of her blouse with one hand and his teeth. She moaned soft and low as his rough-stubbled jaw scraped over her bare skin and he did it again deliberately, rejoicing as he felt the metal hooks between her breasts. Front clasp. He opened her bra and immediately covered one of her breasts with his left hand, squeezing and pinching the nipple, then took the other in his mouth and began to suckle. She bucked against him, her hand tightening in his hair to hold him close, and he felt her juices beginning to flow. He gathered them, his fingers sliding easily now over her flesh. Without sight in the darkness, his other senses were heightened. He could smell her growing arousal, and it fed his own, his cock stiffening and rising against her thigh. He brought his hand up, out of the way, so he could press closer, rubbing against her.

“That’s it,” she whispered, encouraging, rocking back and feeling for the buttons of his shirt, needing to touch bare skin as well. “Take your pleasure.”

“Belle.” He groaned her name, lifting his face to bury it in the curve of her neck, listening to her quickened breathing. She wanted this, wanted him. He continued to massage her breast, thumb sweeping over the nipple that puckered and hardened at his touch. His cock swelled further, and he slipped one hand beneath her thigh, drawing her leg upward as he pushed forward, questing. “Wrap your arms around my neck,” he gasped.

She obeyed, understanding, pulling up her other leg as she felt the muscles in his arm tense and cord with effort, and a moment later he was supporting all her weight, her back pinned to the wall and her legs wrapped around his waist and his cock stabbing blindly. She tilted her hips, giving him the right angle, and he thrust, sinking into her with a cry of satisfaction.

Heat. Tightness. The wet slippery slide of her body along his cock as he began rocking into her, her back scraping up and down against the wall. Her breath, hot against his face, her soft breathy gasps in his ears, her fingers digging into his shoulders. _Take her hard_. The command still reverberated, even if the lack of specific wording meant it didn’t completely compel, and his hips obeyed of their own accord, picking up the pace, slamming into her, his teeth biting down on the flesh between her neck and shoulder.

“Oh gods, yes.” Belle threw her head back, the breath whooshing out of her with every deep thrust. She would be sore afterwards, but she didn’t care. She needed this, needed to feel him as deeply inside her as possible, wanted to feel marked by him, reveling in the fact that he was alive. She clenched down around him and felt his fingers tighten bruisingly around her, his teeth releasing her as he changed to open-mouthed sucking. Her orgasm was already spiraling up at her, and the thought of Zelena somehow watching sent her suddenly over the edge with a scream.

Rumpelstiltskin lifted his head, his teeth showing in the darkness as he flashed a feral smile, finally finding his voice. “Hard enough, dearie?’ he asked, in case Zelena was indeed listening.

“Your cock, you mean?” Belle burrowed her head against his shoulder. “Mm, nice and hard.” She stroked his hair tenderly, then moved on down to his back, long, soothing strokes, and and felt a tremble run through him. “Come for me, Rumpel,” she said softly, coaxing. “I’ve got you.”

It snuck up on him without warning, touch-starved as he was for her. He came without moving, the violence abated, shuddering in her arms as she stroked him gently and whispered words of love into his ear. As her legs dropped, his softening cock slipping out, he shifted his grip on her so that they simply stood with their foreheads pressed together. He was assaulted by a horrible afterthought, that Zelena could have commanded him not to come, to keep fucking Belle until she was truly suffering. Filled with relief, he wrapped her tightly in his arms. “You all right?” he asked, double-checking.

“Better than I have been for a long while,” she assured him, fishing a kleenex out of her pocket and wiping up the semen that was running down the inside of her thigh. They fixed the rest of their clothes, and a second later, Belle’s phone vibrated in her pocket. A text message flashed at her.

_U ok?_ Neal had sent.

Belle quickly replied. _In cage with Rumpel, root cellar, Zelena, old farmhouse edge of town. Bring reinforcements. She has his dagger._

_Will do. U safe? He ok?_

_Safe for now. Go!_

“Neal’s coming with reinforcements,” Belle told Gold. “How filthy is this floor?” She felt like her legs couldn’t hold her up anymore.

“Dirty and dusty, but I get a pot to piss in at least.”

Belle slid down to the ground, hoping she wasn’t sitting on any bugs. Rumpel joined her and she felt for his hand, clasped it tightly. “You’ll sleep in your own bed tonight,” she reassured him.

“It’s not going to be that easy; she still has my dagger. She can command me to kill every one of you. Run if you have the chance. Promise.”

Belle hesitated, then nodded. “All right.” She’d be a liability in a confrontation, she knew, a weapon to be used against Rumpel. “But they’ll have Regina, and Emma. The Charmings. Robin and maybe even…” Belle’s eyes focused on the growing dusk that she could see through the cracks around the edge of the trap door. “It’s full moon tonight,” she said, smiling in the dark.

“Ruby?” he instantly guessed what she was thinking, and had to admit, a werewolf showing up might be a surprise that Zelena wasn’t expecting. If the others could distract her, he could see the black shape darting in from behind, jaws closing on the wrist that held his dagger, the blade dropping to the dirt. He shook his head, the image clear enough that it might be a vision instead of hopeful thinking. They’d have a plan; they wouldn’t come without a plan. The minutes counted down painstakingly, wondering who would come first, Zelena or Neal. Belle pulled out her phone as it vibrated again, and looked at the message, showing it to him.

_In position. Will try stealth but prepared for battle. Tell Papa he’s coming home tonight._

“See?” Belle pulled him back to his feet, and detached the sharp-pointed spindle from his wheel to use as a weapon, and grabbed a handful of dirt as well, to throw into Zelena’s eyes if she got a chance. Rumpel looked at her with surprise. “You’re coming home tonight,” she said flatly, her tone brooking no argument.

As they heard the first noise outside the cellar, Rumpelstiltskin bent and grabbed his own handful of dirt, the force of her belief seeping into him. “Remember, if you can get the dagger away from her, the battle is over. I’ll instantly be able to act against her.” He straightened his shoulders and stared upwards as the door swung open slowly, braced and ready for anything. He had a quick glimpse of Neal’s face before his son was yanked viciously backwards, and chaos erupted outside. They could hear yelling, and the whoosh of fireballs, and the horrid screeching as the flying monkeys arrived.

“Rumpelstiltskin, get out here!” screamed Zelena, and he had no choice, materialising in front of her. “KIll them, kill them all – “ Her voice broke off into a shrill scream as the great black wolf that had crept up behind her closed her jaws around Zelena’s wrist, bearing down. Rumpelstiltskin heard bones snap. His dagger fell to the ground, and forewarned, he leapt forward, as quick as a striking snake, and snatched it up. From there there was no question about how the battle would end. One sweeping gesture from him and the monkeys suddenly found themselves human again, crashing to earth, where they were swiftly dealt with as they staggered to their feet, dazed, easily bound with rope, arrows and guns pointed at them until they could be freed from Zelena’s thrall. Deprived of her army, Zelena tried to summon her own magic, lashing out at Ruby, who threw herself out of the way with only a bit of singed fur, and then Regina and Emma were there to meet it, and Ruby slunk over to stand between Gold and Belle, growling as he flung Zelena backwards and immobilised her until David had her shackled and her protective pendant had been ripped away. “This isn’t the end of this!” she hissed.

“Yes, it is,” Regina said coldly. Neal went up to Zelena and slapped the anti-magic cuff on her, then came up to him and Rumpelstiltskin couldn’t help the tears that began to flow as he was enveloped in his son’s strong arms.

“I’ve got you, Papa,” Neal whispered, obviously feeling how close Rumpelstiltskin was to collapsing. “I was so scared that I’d never see you again. But you’re safe. I told you you’d be home tonight.”

“So you did.” Belle came up, and he found himself part of a three-way hug that he clung to, uncaring who might see his weakness. He didn’t know how well he’d be able to sleep, but if he was going to be haunted by nightmares, he’d much rather have them in the comfort of his own bed, not in a dank, pitch-black hole in the ground. “Maybe a shower first?” he smiled. “A shower and a bath.”

“And something to eat,” Belle suggested. “We need to feed you back up.” His face was gaunt, and she’d been able to feel each and every one of his ribs standing out from under his skin. Fresh fury rose in her. “Maybe something just light at first?”

“Yes,” Rumpelstiltskin said gratefully, trying to think of something that Zelena had not forced him to eat, something free of unpleasant associations. But he wasn’t going to let her affect him any longer than he had to; he’d see Hopper if necessary to banish her from his head.

She was the one who’d be in a cell tonight, and he was going home to sleep in his own bed.


End file.
